There are a wide variety of different types of mobile machines. Some such machines include agricultural machines, construction machines, machines used in the forestry industry, and machines used in turf management, among others.
Such machines can also be controlled by a variety of different types of control systems. Some control systems use sensors or other mechanisms to measure variables that are indicative of the performance of the machine. They allow a user to set a setpoint or threshold value that the machine control system uses to control subsystems of the machine in order to achieve a desired performance target.
However, such machines often operate in a wide variety of different types of conditions. Agricultural machines, for instance, can operate on a variety of different crops, and under a variety of different conditions. Similarly, variation often exists from machine-to-machine, and from condition-to-condition. Thus, control thresholds or setpoints are often set conservatively, such that they can be used in a variety of different conditions, on a variety of different machines. Others allow a user to select a set of conditions, and the control system accesses a setpoint or control thresholds (for example, from a table) that is correlated to those conditions.
Still other systems rely on a user to set a static setpoint, or control threshold. For instance, an operator may provide inputs causing the machine to enter a mode in which the control thresholds or setpoints are to be set. The machine then allows the user to manually adjust machine settings to achieve a desired machine performance and then provide a user input. In response, the machine captures the current variable values (that are indicative of machine performance), and uses one or more of those values as control thresholds or setpoints in controlling the machine. All of these types of systems have the user select a static control threshold or setpoint to control the machine to achieve a desired performance target.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.